


Lessons

by Alphinss



Series: Fictober [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fictober, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Yuuri is a semi-retired figure skater, teaching as a Japanese professor in University. Of course all his students have no idea who he is.Written for #Fictober18 Day 13





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is an overdone concept, but I had fun writing it. Enjoy :D

“Good Morning,” the man said as he walked into the class. He stood with a nervous look about him as he made his way to the front of the room.

Japanese class was a small one, only about twenty members in the class, total. They all looked as the man walked to the front of the classroom.

The man, their teacher, was of average height and on the skinny side of normal weight. Although it was hard to tell with the rather large but admittedly comfortable looking jumper that he had on. It was grey and resembled a sheep. It looked worn with age, but everyone could tell why. It looked like you would be walking around in a cloud when you wore it.

The man had large, blue-framed glasses on that dominated most of his face. His black hair was short and messy around his face. His brown eyes looked nervously before the group of students.

It was safe to say that each member of the classroom felt instant affection for the man that stood before the whiteboard. They looked with wide eyes as he tugged nervously at the sleeves of the baggy jumper. The teacher gave a small smile as he looked out of the class.

“Welcome to introductory Japanese class.”

They were all hooked. The smile. That was all it took. In that moment any of them would have died for Yuuri Katsuki.

Sam ended up sitting at a table with three others. After a quick explanation as to the method of introducing ones self to others in Japanese, he quickly set about on the task of learning about the other people at the table. Maria, Jess and Cameron, call me Cam, sat at the table with him. The three others were in the same boat as him, having only been at University for the last three days.

“Right.” The teacher, Katsuki-Sensei, as they had been told to call him, drew their attention back, “Now that you know each other’s names, we’re going to move on”

He stood before the board. Every eye was on him.

“There are three systems of writing within the Japanese language, 4 if you count Romanji, which is the English letters. Additionally there are Katakana, Hiragana and Kanji. For the two months we will be learning Hiragana.”

The lesson went rapidly after that. They learnt the difference between the main three writing systems as well as learning the first five letters of Hiragana. They spent the rest of the lesson practicing writing them out.

“I want you all to have your self-introductions ready next week. You are just going to introduce yourself to the class.”

Sam watched as the Japanese teacher rushed off to, what he assumed, would be a next class. He was so…

“Adorable, right?” Maria was smiling at him. Can’t wait till next week. Cameron could only nod in agreement. It had been two hours, and he was sure that he was already slightly in love with the Japanese man.

* * *

It had been six months. Christmas break had been followed by exams. It had meant nearly two months without seeing the Japanese professor. It seemed that every member of the class had been missing him. That was why almost all of them had arrived fifteen minutes early to class.

On some occasions if they turned up early enough, or if they begged for revision sessions hard enough, they were able to spend some more time with Katsuki-Sensei. Sometimes they got to see a nervous smile. Or they could see when he was so lost in a subject that his face lit up with interest. However, it seemed that the whole class arriving early was not something that Katsuki-Sensei was expecting.

Sitting at the front of the classroom was a blonde haired teen. He looked around eighteen or nineteen. Behind him, Katsuki-Sensei was plaiting his hair into a tight french ponytail. It started at his hairline and appeared to be around halfway finished.

It seemed that they had interrupted the pair in the middle of a conversation. However, the words were lost to all of them.

It seemed that the blonde was talking in Japanese, while Katsuki-Sensei was talking in a different language entirely. He seemed to be speaking in something that resembled Russian. Although none of them could tell for sure.

“Good afternoon everyone” Katsuki-Sensei smiled as his students entered the room.

Why don’t you all take a seat? I’ll be with you in a minute”

The classes nodded, dumbfounded, and sat down at their desks. Some took out their books. But most were just too in awe by the Japanese-Russian conversation that was going on with a boy that looked no older than themselves.

How was it that the eighteen-year-old was so close with the Japanese teacher? Why was Katsuki-Sensei doing the young man’s hair? Were they dating? How did they know each other?

The whole class was drawn from their confused stream of thoughts as the blonde temporarily changed into rapid Russian. He attempted to turn his head. A sound of disapproval came from Katsuki-Sensei.

The blonde repeated a phrase in Russian several times, waiting for Katsuki-Sensei to repeat the words after him. It seemed that the blonde was…teaching? He was teaching Katsuki-Sensei Russian. This had to be the weirdest thing that any of them had seen in a long time.

After that the hair was quickly finished; the result looking perfect. Not a strand was out of place. The young blonde stood up.

“Ganbatte Yurio” Katsuki-Sensei called out as the young man made to walk from the room. The blonde only gave a wave before he shut the door behind him.

“Sorry about that” Katsuki-Sensei smiled “Let’s start class.”

It was another two weeks before anyone saw the blonde again. It was only by chance that they did. Cam who was a Law major, had to take additional modules on his course that were not law ones, so to ‘round his education’ as the University put it. The first module that he had taken was a Philosophy module and was just awful. He barely understood a thing that they were talking about. So, two weeks into the new term, he had decided that he would swap, instead, taking an Economics module.

It was there that he had seen the blonde, Yurio. The boy had been sitting at the back of the class and Cam would not have noticed him if not for the rather hideous tiger sweater that he had on and the fact that he was so far back in his seat that he may as well have been asleep. The boy had left halfway through the lecture; looking at the clock and quickly shouldering his bag. The lecturer hadn’t seemed to care.

Over the next few weeks, the only thing that Cam had learned about the young man was that his real name was Yuri, not Yurio and that he more often than not missed classes. He seemed to attend the first hour and then leave with no explanation. However, Cam was no closer to having any idea how it was that he knew Katsuki-Sensei.

####

A month after their first unexpected guest they had another. However, this time it was not in the form of a human. Instead it was a large and fluffy poodle. The dog had greying brown fur and seemed to be happily sitting in a dog bed in the corner of the room. Katsuki-Sensei was standing by the dog, scratching it between the ears.

After all the students had arrived Katsuki-Sensei removed his hand from the dog and moved toward the middle of the whiteboard, standing in front of the class. The dog let out a small whine.

“Makka, no” the voice was gentle. The dog quickly lay down and curled itself into a ball. It seemed to have fallen asleep within seconds.

“As you can see” Katsuki-Sensei spoke. “we have a visitor. Please just ignore Makkachin. She will not cause a fuss. She knows to stay in her bed during class.”

So the lesson continued. They were taught about the way in which to conjugate the -te form verbs and how to create a sentence using them. Makkachin did, as predicted, stay in her bed for the entirety of Yuuri’s explanation.

As the second half of the lesson progressed, the students were set to do group work. As they were doing their work, Katsuki-Sensei walked over to the dog and ran a hand through the soft fur. The poodle snuffled slightly and nudged the hand. She seemed to enjoy the contact.

The lesson ended without incident. However, Sam, Cam, Maria and several other of the students stayed behind as the rest of the members filed out.

“Katsuki-Sensei,” Sam asked nervously “Could we pet your dog?”

Katsuki-Sensei smiled. They knew the answer already.

“Of course, she’d appreciate it.”

That was how the group met yet another person that seemed far too close with Yuuri.

A man entered the room around five minutes after the lesson had ended with a heart-shaped smile and looking far too energetic to be on a University campus.

“Yuuri” he nearly yelled as he entered the room. However, he stopped as he saw the five students that were gathered around Makkachin. The dog gave the man a small bark of acknowledgement.

“Victor” Yuuri said with a smile. A smile that none of his students had ever seen on his face before. It was a smile filled with love. Each of them could feel as their hearts broke just a little. It seemed that their Sensei was a taken man. That look said enough.

“You are ready to go?” the man, Victor, asked. He looked like a movie star; the hair, the clothes, the posture. None of the students would have been surprised if they had seen him on TV or on movie posters. They would also not be surprised if Yuuri had leapt into his eyes and let himself be carried off into the sunset with the look he gave him.

“You ready, love?” Victor’s smile was so indulgent, so filled with affection that the students were unsure whether to be sick or to melt.

“Yurio’s got his skates fixed?”

“Yeah, the shop was really good about it. But, then again, when Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky walk into a skate shop with a broken blade, you get it fixed. I think the poor man behind the counter nearly had a heart attack.” Victor was laughing as he spoke.

The students only stared in confusion. The man was making it sound as though he were famous. As though the blonde Yurio kid was famous too. What was going on?

“Okay Vitya, let’s be off.” Katsuki-Sensei rubbed a hand behind his glasses. He sighed before speaking again. “I hate long-haul flights.” Yuri sighed.

“It’s only Paris Yuuri. You’ve been further.”

“I know, I know.”

Yuuri turned his attention back to his students once more.

“I have to go. I hope you all have a good weekend. Practice your -te form.”

“Yes, Katsuki-Sensei” the students chorused.

Yuuri picked up the dog bed. Makkachin walked by his side. Victor took Yuuri’s free hand tightly in his, the gold ring cold against Yuuri’s fingers.

The students only watched in awe, envy and confusion.

It wasn’t until later that day that they thought to google Victor Nikiforov. It was only a matter of seconds to find Yuuri Katsuki from there.

They were not ashamed to say that they had spent hours watching skating videos and that they had contacted every member of the class with their favourite links. Their group chat had talked of nothing else for days.

Every member of the Japanese class sat a little straighter as they took their seats for their next lesson. They were still in shock. They couldn’t believe who it was that was really teaching them Japanese.


End file.
